I'm Sorry
by destinoscelgo
Summary: A one shot taking place during "Frenemies" in which I explored the conversation Stiles had with Lydia when he went to apologize. My first Teen Wolf fic, let me know what you think!


_**I'm Sorry is my very first fanfic for Teen Wolf. It takes place during last night's episode "Frenemy", starting out when I (and a few members of fan forum) wondered what exactly happened during Stiles conversation with Lydia when he went to find her. **_

_**This is at least…what I hope for at least. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or it's characters, but I have added it to my bucket list this past week.**_

_**I hope you enjoy! Please review I want to know what everyone thinks, I hope I am keeping them in character!**_

* * *

I'm Sorry

'Stiles' Stilinski has had a crush on Lydia Martin since the third grade. As they grew up, his crush for her did as well. He was crazy about this girl and nothing in the world would change that. This was something beyond just a school boy's infatuation with the pretty and popular girl in high school. He may love her.

Even when he found her in her car crying, he didn't want to leave her side. She, even in one of her weakest moments, was still so beautiful to him.

How could he have messed that up?

Stiles knew he had to apologize to her. Lydia was just about to open up to him, yet he left her and never returned like he had promised.

What kind of person does that?

_She is going to hate me, _he thought with worry.

As he drove to her house, he wondered if this is how girls would feel before their first date with someone. He wondered why his heart pounded in his chest. He had to remind himself, his intentions were to apologize, there was no need to go on and serenade her of his love. That would be going overboard.

He hoped one day, Lydia would feel what he was feeling, the pounding in his chest was nearly deafening, he even caught his breath a couple of times. He was beginning to panic-no- anticipation, anxiety. He couldn't wait to see her, even if she was just going to yell at him.

Stiles pulled up to her house, not caring that he parked in front of the mailbox, after all…nobody gets their mail at night. He got there just in time to see the strawberry blonde jump into her car.

_Great._

Jumping out of his own Jeep, he ran to her, and threw himself in front of his car, his heart, which was pounding before, now nearly stopping as she slammed on the breaks as he threw his hands down on the hood of her car as if it would stop her from hitting him. He didn't have Scott's werewolf strength, but he did have the hope and determination that would get him through this…as long as Lydia didn't kill him first.

"What do you think you are doing?" she cried out of her car window.

"Wait!" he held his hands up defensively, "Lydia…" he ran to her passenger side door, and joined her in the car. "Can we talk?"

Lydia stared at him, and began to fumble through her bag. Stiles could only hope it was for her cell phone…and not mace or some lethal weapon.

"Oh what? Now you have time for me?" she raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together, a look that most men would find condescending and snotty, but Stiles found it to be really…adorable. She knew he was smarter than he was after all, she didn't need to speak to show it.

"Lydia…listen. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am okay?" he found himself begging her now.

She moved her gaze forward, holding it there, not wanting to look him in the face, he could see the tears welling up In her eyes. She had just begun to open up to him, but he made the mistake of shutting he rout.

"Whatever." Her voice was firm as she crossed her arms and he wondered at that moment if she even remembered his name. He was probably only "Scott's friend" in her head, but at least she didn't mace him…that was a step in the right direction.

"No Lydia, it's not whatever." His voice, at first, had come out rougher than expected, or intended, "I mean…if it's important to you, it's important to me." His words had begged for her acceptance earlier, but now all he had was his big brown eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

It had worked on Scott thousands of times, there was only hope that Lydia would cave in as well.

He watched her as she turned to him, her mascara running down her cheeks.

"I just don't understand." She mumbled, words he never imagined would ever come from the girl. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

Stiles wanted to catch her in an embrace, but he knew that would only push her farther away…it would be more likely to creep her out than anything.

He loved her, he knew that much, so therefore he would wait for her and never give up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, barely in a whisper, "I am here to listen." He wanted to tell her, "Anyone who doesn't, isn't a true friend." But even he wasn't enough of a martyr to throw himself under the bus. He had abandoned her as well, after all.

"It's fine." She snapped, regaining her composure, or at least making the attempt to. "I don't understand it, so I can't expect you to."

Stiles lips curled into a frown as he watched her tears fall. It was killing him not to be able to comfort her.

"You would be surprised at how much I understand Lydia." He opened his arms wide, "Try me."

Lydia smiled at him, finally, even though she was still choking back tears as she nodded slowly.

"Okay well…I've been having these dreams, or rather…nightmares.

_**End**_


End file.
